1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing spinning reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fishing spinning reel is shown to include a reel body 1, a rotor 2 disposed rotatably on the reel body 1, a driving unit 3 disposed within the reel body 1, and a rotary lever unit 4 disposed pivotally on the reel body 1 and connected to the driving unit 3. The rotary lever unit 4 can be actuated to drive the driving unit 3.
The reel body 1 includes a housing 11 made of metal, and a cover 12 made of a plastic material. The housing 11 has a base wall 112 that defines a space 111 for mounting the driving unit 3, and a pair of first and second positioning rods 113, 114 extending inwardly from the base wall 112. The first positioning rod 113 is formed with a threaded hole 1131. The second positioning rod 114 is formed with a recess 1141. The cover 12 has a base wall 121, a counterbore 122 formed through the base wall 121 and is aligned with the first positioning rod 113, and a projection 123 extending from the base wall 121 into the recess 1141 in the second positioning rod 114. A headed bolt 13 extends through the counterbore 122 in the cover 12, and engages the threaded hole 1131 in the first positioning rod 113 so as to interconnect the housing 11 and the cover 12 fixedly. Because the cover 12 is made of the plastic material, the weight of the conventional fishing spinning reel can be reduced. However, the volume ratio of the cover 12 to the reel body 11 is relative small, thereby resulting in limited reduction of the weight of the fishing spinning reel.